Harry Potter y la niña misteriosa
by agus lupin
Summary: A mi no me gustó pero quería ver el punto de vista de los demaa...Una extraña niña se muda a Privet Drive, la reacción de Harry es para el lado del ¿amor? ¿que pasara luego?...cap 2!
1. Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada

Ya saben que los personajes que no conocen son mios todos los demas son de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada  
  
Ya era la una de la madrugada y Harry Potter, un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache, hacía sus deberes. Faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños y él deseaba tener el día libre (aunque sería imposible debido a sus irritables tíos, Vernon y Petunia, y su "queridísimo" primo Dudley). Harry venció al mago más poderoso y tenebroso que se conociera cuando tenía tan solo un año de edad. Una noche de Halloween el pequeño Harry estaba jugando con sus padres, Lily y James Potter, cuando estallaron los vidrios de la puerta de entrada. James caminó hasta allí con varita en mano y ahí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba Voldemort. Con su cara blanca cual papel y cubierto por una túnica negra. Riendo a carcajadas con un simple hechizo mató al asustado pero firme mago, quien estaba decidido a defender a su familia. Lily, cuando entendió lo que sucedía tomó a Harry en sus brazos y corrió hacía la habitación del pequeño bebé perseguida por Lord Voldemort. Al llegar le suplicaba a gritos que la tomara a ella y no al niño. El mago mató a la aterrada bruja y lentamente se acercó al bebé, lo apuntó con su varita y pronunció:  
¡Avada Kedabra!  
Un haz de luz verde se encontró con el indefenso Harry. En vez de morir éste hechizo rebotó en el niño y le dio al mago quien perdió sus fuerzas dejándole al bebé una marca con forma de rayo. Desde ése entonces estuvo con sus tíos muggles durante unos largos 10 años. Al cumplir los 11 ya todos sabemos lo que pasó (por no alargar la historia). Ahora tenía 15 casi 16 años y estaba sentado en el escritorio de su desordenada pieza intentando hacer el informe que le había mandado a hacer Snape (su profesor de pociones.  
Al terminar la tarea se acostó en la cama mirando al techo y deseando que no la pasara tan mal en su cumpleaños. Dejándose llevar por su imaginación se acordó de que hacía unos minutos le habían llegado dos cartas de sus dos mejores amigos. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y las recogió del suelo. La primera que fue abierta fue la de Hermione. Empezó a leer:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Que gusto volver a escribirte. Hace tiempo que vengo sometida en los deberes y no te he podido escribir hasta ahora. ¿Cómo estas? De seguro que mal, como te tratan tus tíos… Estoy deseando volver a verte estoy muy aburrida aquí con Luna (mi gata negra, Crookshanks se escapó). Mi madre tuvo un congreso en Francia y no volverá hasta dentro de un mes para despedirse. Mi padre por su parte me deja sola mucho tiempo por sus constantes llamados telefónicos del presidente que lo solicita en su establecimiento. Ron me ha mandado una carta muy borroneada y húmeda y no he podido leerla si tu sabes porque está así dímelo.  
Saludos,  
Hermione.  
PD: Respóndeme.  
  
Harry cerró la carta cuidadosamente y la apoyó en su escritorio. Luego abrió la de Ron (la cual estaba muy borroneada pero era legible):  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estas? Yo no muy bien. Esta bien, no voy a mentirte, estoy pésimo. Mi hermano Charlie (el que vivía en Rumania, ¿recuerdas?) a sufrido un accidente por el cual lo llevaron al hospital "Atenciones Mágicas de Douglas" en Rumania, desde el cual ayer nos mandaron una carta explicando que mi hermano había fallecido. Ahora estoy con Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, papá, mamá y Percy, que tras el accidente de Charlie se arregló la situación con mis padres, en casa preparando el funeral. Cambiando de tema mamá dice que quiere que vengas a pasar una semana en casa.  
Saludos, Ron.  
  
Harry enseguida sacó un trozo de pergamino para responder las cartas:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
A mi también me da gusto escribirte. Yo estoy igual que siempre, cansado de estar con ellos. Mira, acabo de leer la carta de Ron y la verdad que está muy mal. Su hermano Charlie ha fallecido debido a un accidente (no me explicó que tipo de accidente). En este momento Ron necesita mucha ayuda y te pediría que por favor le mandes una carta apoyándolo.  
Saludos,  
Harry.  
  
Metió la carta dentro del sobre, mojó de nuevo la pluma y empezó a escribir la carta para Ron:  
  
Querido amigo:  
  
Siento mucho lo de tu hermano. La verdad es que siempre me cayó muy bien Charlie y a mi también me duele que no esté mas con nosotros. Si me dices la fecha te responderé porque estaba esperando una visita.  
Mis más cordiales saludos,  
Harry.  
  
Puso la carta en el sobre y ató éstas dos cartas a la pata de Hedwig seguido de una caricia a la misma quien le respondió con su típico y juguetón pellizco.  
Harry abrió la ventana y se sentó a mirar como se alejaba su blanca lechuza. Se acostó y enseguida se durmió.  
Al otro día se despertó por culpa de sus malditos tíos que lo llamaban a más no poder. Se cambió como un rayo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.  
-¡Harry! ¿Será posible que no te puedas despertar?-exclamó Petunia- Ahora no desayunarás, ya es tarde. Y lava los platos que usamos a la mañana que esta por empezar el noticioso.  
Harry fue hacia el fregadero y, ha regañadientes, empezó a lavar los platos. Le enfermaba que le manden a hacer trabajos que no debía.  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡¿Que te he dicho de que hacer cuando te despertaras?!-le gritó tío Vernon.  
-Que valla a sacar la maleza del jardín…-le respondió con tono cansado.  
-¡Entonces que esperas! ¡Ve!  
Cuando terminó de lavar los platos se dirigió directamente al patio con los guantes y el delantal puestos. En ése instante vio que un camión de mudanza paraba cerca de la casa de al lado. Lo que ya era lógico porque hacía varios meses que esta casa estaba vacía. Luego detrás del camión frenó un auto VMW muy antiguo y bonito de un color negro que relucía con solo mirarlo. De él salió una mujer alta de cabello dorado y muy amable. También vio salir a un hombre muy serio de pelo negro con unos finos bigotes. Por último salió una chica de su edad con cabellos dorados y brillantes ojos celestes. Llevaba puesto un vestido color marfil y un sobrero de alas anchas de ése mismo color. Harry la encontró muy linda. Se quedó mirándola un rato.  
-¡Bonjour!-le saludó la niña cuando se percató de su presencia.  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Harry que no había entendido nada. La niña rió.  
-Hola-le dijo la chica. Tenía un acento francés que, según Harry le quedaba muy bien.  
-Ah, hola- le contestó- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Diane Dèsir.  
-Lindo nombre.  
-Significa que estoy llena de divinidad.  
"Se nota" pensó Harry. Él estaba completamente enamorado. En ése momento salieron Petunia, Vernon y Dudley de la casa, aparentemente, muy apurados.  
-¡Chico, ponte a trabajar! Nosotros nos vamos por unas horas para cuando volvamos tienes que haber terminado. ¡Ah! Cuando entres asegúrate de que la casa esté reluciente para cuando lleguemos con los Parker.-le exigió tío Vernon. Tras darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos se marcharon.  
-¿Son tus padres?-preguntó Diane intrigada.  
-No, son mis tíos.- ella rió y Harry, aunque no comprendió porque se reía le devolvió una sonrisa.  
-Me tengo que ir. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Harry, Harry Potter.- tras decir esto la chica se le quedó mirando.  
-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo ella con cara extrañada. Y se fue.  
  
Bueno, mandenme reviews asi veo si lo sigo, si quieren hacer una sugerencia, adelante, yo veo luego si la tomo en cuenta un besoteeeeeee la mas dulce: Aguslupin! AGUANTE REMUS Y DRACO! 


	2. Capítulo 2: Una nueva amistad

Otro cap. q no m gusta pero bueno...plis leanlo y si tarde mucho les dijo esto: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN Q M PERDONEN!!!bye!  
  
Capítulo 2: Una nueva amistad  
  
Al amanecer del 31 de julio, Harry divisó por la ventana de su cuarto un punto blanco en el cielo. Enseguida comprendió que era Hedwig. Pero… ¿Qué era eso que le seguía?  
Parecían ser 4 manchas más. Asomó la cabeza para observarlos mejor y de repente se abrió la ventana de al lado. De allí salió la rubia cabeza de Diane que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Harry: observando a las lechuzas. Harry la saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo, todavía mirando con atención a las lechuzas. Él recibió a 3 de ellas que llevaban 3 paquetes de diferentes formas. Por su parte ella recibió a una lechuza extrañamente rojiza. Harry se quedó mirando a Diane y Diane a Harry. El chico se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en esos maravillosos y grandes ojos celestes. En ése momento se escuchó un largo: Diaaane! Y ella se fue.  
Harry se metió en la habitación y tomó uno de los paquetes. Éste tenía una forma cuadrada y grande. Lo abrió. Lo que había adentro era un pastel de cumpleaños. Evidentemente era de la señora Weasley. Llevaba una nota consigo que decía:  
  
Querido amiguito:  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estas? Yo mejoré un poco. Estoy en La madriguera con Hermione. Nosotros queríamos invitarte mañana mismo pero, debido a tu visita, nos puedes decir cuando y nosotros iremos allá enseguida. Espero que te guste el regalo.  
Saludos,  
Ron y Hermione.  
PD: mamá te manda besos.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia otro paquete que tenía una forma pequeña y cuadrada también. Cuando lo abrió no pudo creerlo, estaba atónito. Pegado al paquete había una nota que decía:  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!  
Atentamente,  
Hermione.  
Era una pequeña pelotita dorada con alas, la snitch. Luego de juguetear un rato con la snitch abrió el último paquete y leyó la carta adjunta:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Deseo que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños. Mis más estimados y cordiales saludos,  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry se detuvo enfrente del regalo. Era un álbum de fotos. Cuando lo abrió lo miró con detenimiento. La primera foto mostraba a un hombre alto, bien parecido, de pelo azabache todo despeinado y ojos color avellana que acariciaba constantemente la crecida panza de la persona que tenía a su lado. Al lado se podía ver claramente a una mujer muy sonriente con el cabello color cobrizo y suelto. Esa mujer que estaba aparentemente embarazada lo saludaba muy contenta. Harry sonrió. Él sabía que esos eran sus padres y que esa panza era él. Cerró el pesado álbum y se puso a escribirle una carta a Ron:  
  
Queridos Ron y Hermione:  
Sé que les he mentido pero no hay ninguna visita. Yo deseo con toda el alma ir a tu casa, Ron, pero mi corazón no me deja. No se asusten, no les estoy tomando cariño a los Dursley, es que estoy profundamente enamorado de una chica que se llama Diane. Acaba de mudarse a la casa de al lado. Es muy bonita y de seguro que es francesa. Yo estoy convencido que es bruja porque se comportó extraño cuando le dije mi nombre y hoy al amanecer cuando me llegaban las lechuzas a ella también le llegó una. Estoy muy emocionado. Ron, gracias por la torta y Hermione, gracias por tu regalo es fantástico.  
Muchos abrazos, Harry PD: no se enojen, entiéndanme esta chica me hace volar más alto que Cho.  
  
Al terminar la carta le escribió una carta también a su antiguo profesor de defensa y repartió cada carta a la lechuza correspondiente.  
A la tarde no tuvo un cumpleaños como quería sus tíos ni se inmutaron y le dieron muchas tareas para hacer y a la noche lo dejaron salir un rato (la razón es porque les molestaba que esté adentro.  
Afuera en su jardín estaba acostada Diane quien estaba tirada mirando el cielo.  
-Hola-le dijo suavemente. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
-Ho-hola-dijo Harry nervioso.  
-Feliz cumpleaños.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó extrañado.  
-Mis padres hablaron con tus tíos y aprovecharon para preguntarles de mi parte.  
-¿Y tanta curiosidad por saber sobre mi?-preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella se levantó y por primera vez Harry sintió un amor muy fuerte, más fuerte que la primera vez que la vio. Esto era porque ella estaba muy linda. Llevaba puesto otro vestido pero esta vez de seda roja. Su pelo rubio y brillante jugueteaba con el viento.  
-Sí-le contestó Diane, pero ésta no lo miraba divertida sino seria. Harry se acercó a la valla que rodeaba el jardín de los Dursley y ella también. Se sentaron cada uno de cada lado de la valla a hablar entretenidamente. En un momento Diane paró de hablar y se quedó mirando los brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes de Harry como si estuviera esperando algo. Harry la miró fijo. Él sabía que esa chica era bruja, debía ser bruja.  
Él estaba completamente convencido, él conocía muy bien a los muggles y sabía que ella no lo era.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!!!-gritó una voz de hombre inconfundible. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Diane rió.  
-Nos vemos-le dijo éste con una sonrisa. Diane se la devolvió. "Que dulce que es" pensó mientras acudía a su tío que nada más lo llamaba para que se fuera a dormir, lo cual ésa noche no pudo hacer. 


	3. aviso

AVISO(NO ME MATEN)  
Se que no me tomaron afecto por los fan fic pero espero que no me maten, no pude subir mas caps porque un maldito virus se metio en mi maquina y borro los otros 4 caps que habia hecho y ya ni me acuerdo como seguia, les avise un poco tarde pero el que avisa no es traidor, bueno, espero me disculpen byes 


End file.
